tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly
'''Kelly, labeled The Tomboy,''' '''was one of the twenty-two contestants who competed on Total Drama Island:Insanity! She was a member of the Killer Bass. She is infamous for being the first victim of Steven's alliance of four. She placed 21st. Biography Kelly , alongside the other twenty-one campers, is introduced in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1. " Kelly is described to be one of the older looking teens in the show, and to be a bit of a tomb boy. Kelly is immediatly greeted by Steven , who kisses her hand. When Doug arrives and claims to be an athlete, Kelly tells him that he doesn't look very athletic. Later in the episode, she is agitated by Matt who acts as though they are in a theatre. After she corrects the teenage boy, he calls her a lowly stage extra, which results in her punching him in the face. In the photograph taken of the twenty-two campers, Kelly can be seen standing on Matt's chest in a rather triumphant pose. Kelly is shown to be shocked and angry when she is later placed on the Killer Bass , with her newly formed rival, Matt. When the other campers begin to panic after seeing a coachroach,Kelly kills it. After she does this, Nathalie retaliates by calling her a vile bitch. This angers Kelly, who than calls Nathalie an over dramatic tree hugger. Kelly is last seen standing on the cliff side with the other twenty-one contestants. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2 " , Kelly is annoyed by her team mates argument as to who should jump first, and volunteers herself. Although she lands outside the safe zone, she is able to outswim the sharks and reachs the beach in one piece. Kelly shows off her athletic ability further when she picks up one of Brooke's crates with a single foot, telling her not to hurt herself. Matt than mocks this, claiming he is practicing his method acting. This angers Kelly, who tosses the crate onto Matt. This feud continues later in the episode, when Matt gets the Bass lost on their way back to camp. After the Killer Bass lose the challenge, she blames Matt for reading the map upside down and losing their team valuable time. A frustrated Kelly leaves the cafeteria when her team mates refuse to vote out Matt. Later on in the episode, Steven approaches her and agrees to vote out Matt at that night's Campfire Ceremony. Kelly ultimatly gets her wish when Matt is sent home in a 6-5 vote. In "Attenzione: La Fine è Vicina " , kelly is first seen leading the way during the campers morning jog. During the Awake-A-Thon, Kelly reveals her stradgey in the challenge is to exercise non stop in an effort to stay awake. Kelly's plan fails after her eighty mile streak, when Alex trips her. She falls asleep as soon as she hits the ground. Later in the episode, Sarah's teddy bear is found in Kelly's pillow case which causes a ruckus amongest the two girls. During the fight Kelly points out that Sarah can't be trusted due to her association with Wyatt , a member of the opposing team . At the Campfire Ceremony, Kelly is fairly confident that Sarah will be the one sent home. She is devastated, however, when she is blindsided and becomes the first casualty of Steven's newly formed alliance of four. Kelly congratulates the other plays on a game well played, and wishes them all good luck before boarding the boat of losers and leaving the island for good. Voting History } |} Relationships *Throughout the series, she is seen to have a disdain for fellow Bass member, Matt . *Due to Steven framing her for hiding Sarah's teddy bear, their is a slight dis trust between the two. *After Kelly kills a cockroach, Nathalie calls her a vile bitch and Kelly responds by telling her she is an over dramatic tree hugger. This could be considered a rivalry between the two. Trivia *She was the first victim of Steven's alliance of four. *She is the lowest ranking female on the Killer Bass . *She is the first female to be eliminated in the history of the "Total Drama: Insanity!" series. **She is the first female to be eliminated in "Total Drama Island: Insanity! " *Kelly is the only contestant thus far, not to be the first eliminated and not to receive more than one confessional. Category:Characters Category:Killer Bass